Riley Stavros
Riley Stavros is a senior at Degrassi Community School, and is on the Degrassi Football Team. He is portrayed by Argiris Karras. His struggle with his homosexuality is the driving force behind his storyline. Character History Pre-Show Not much is known about Riley Stavros before he first appears in Season 8. It is assumed that he had attended Degrassi Community School for the past three years and that he was involved with several sports, especially football. In Bad Medicine it is revealed that he attended summer school three years prior to Season 8. Season 8 Riley is introduced as a popular senior; he has it all going for him: friends, a spot on Degrassi Football Team, and cute girls crushing over him. While Jane tries to get on the Football Team in Fight the Power, he is shown to be against her in the conflict between her and The Shep at first. He is seen wearing the shirts that Derek had made up, and taunts the girls after he takes it off. However, when Derek and Bruce jump her, Riley defends Jane by pushing Derek off of her and shoving him down the hall. Then Bruce pushes Riley. Later, Riley is one of the first supporters of Jane when she decides to stay on the team. In Man with Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley, and begins blowing off Mia more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. After Riley beats Peter repeatedly he begins giving him pointers on real boxing. While he is moving Peter's arms into a proper fight position, he suddenly kisses him on the lips. Peter instantly shoves him away and Riley grabs his stuff and leaves. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him official, while revealing to her what happened. Mia tells him that Riley is his friend and it shouldn't matter if he is gay. She then informs him that as his friend he should support Riley. Peter then tries to patch things up with him, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter into a locker and saying that nothing happened between them. The day after, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it. As Riley leaves he gives Peter a smile and it seems that the two have come to an understanding. It was revealed in Bad Medicine that Riley was taking steroids to increase his power and performance in football. Peter confronts him about it, and about the unexpected kiss. Riley tells him it was a weird mistake. But, he was seen setting up a secret gay hook-up with one of his old friends from camp in the ravine. When Anya walks by, he suspiciously shuts the laptop, and runs after Anya, asking her out for a date. She accepts, and Riley attempts to keep his homosexuality hidden. But later, he goes to the ravine where he sees his old camp friend, who he was attempting to hook up with. Afraid, Riley runs off, and is driven to take more steroids. They make him extremely paranoid, which is shown in English class when he throws an eraser at Peter's head, thinking that he was laughing at him. He is sent to the principal's office. Later, Peter confronts him, and tells him the dangerous effects the steroids are having on him. Riley blows him off and goes on a picnic with Anya. They talk, and Riley leans in for a kiss. The kiss is very awkward, and Riley makes an excuse to leave. Afterwords, Riley goes to the ravine again, where he sees his online friend again. His friend begins to flirt with him, and Riley seems to be enjoying it. However, Riley starts to get scared and tries to go but his friend tells him to relax and that he was nervous his first time with a guy as well. Riley gives in, and his friend starts trailing kisses along Riley's neck. Later, Anya talks to Riley and tells him that the kiss did not feel right, and that she still had feelings for Sav, Riley is relieved. She feels guilty, and Riley tells her he is comfortable with the idea of the two being friends. Sav still looks jealous, and later, Riley gets a text from his online friend, and Sav thinks it is from Anya. Sav begins to bother Riley. "We were together six months. It means more then some stupid GAY picnic," Sav says, setting Riley off. Riley headbutts him and begins to assault him in a steroid-fueled rage, and as a result, he gets suspended. He admits to Peter he doesn't want to be violent and quits taking steroids. He also appears to be coming to terms with his sexuality when Peter asks him if he really thought steroids would turn him straight. He doesn't protest it. Riley doesn't appear much for the rest of season 8, but is seen in the episode Heart of Glass hanging out with Peter where they are discussing Kenya with Mia and Anya and sitting next to Peter debating about the country. He also supports the rest of the students when they walk out on the Shep's "Principal of the Year" ceremony in Causing a Commotion. Season 9 Riley appears In the Season Premiere. He is one of the first characters to learn about Peter's use of Meth while talking with him and Declan. He is later seen as the bartender at the dance and is the person Peter calls when he is lost. Along with the Stüdz, he finds Peter and returns him to apartment. Later he and Spinner stay with Peter to take care of him. During Shoot to Thrill Riley joins the SAT Prep Club, on his way to one of the meetings he and Peter sees Fiona Coyne in Fashion Club and "saves" her from Dave Turner. Fiona then tells Dave that they're dating to get him off her back and soon the rumor has spread around school. Later, Riley and Fiona decide to go out after school but they are interrupted by Riley's "Friend" and decides to leave. The next day Fiona tells Declan about the date and how she suspects that Riley is gay. Her brother doesn't share her views due to how Riley acts in front of him and Fiona decides that she is going to find out for sure. and Riley at lifeguard training]] In Beat It (1) Riley is taking a Lifeguard course for a summer job, he continues to be confused about his homosexuality and parades Fiona around to prove that he is straight. In the beginning of the episode, Riley becomes sexually aroused while watching Sam (his lifeguard instructor) perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation techniques on a practice dummy, in the pool area. He doesn't realize this until another student notices, and begins to make fun of Riley - who quickly jumps into the water to avoid further embarrassment. Later in the episode, he feels pressured by his friends to have sex with Fiona, but when he tries to she tells him that she knows he is gay, but wants to help. This infuriates Riley and he kicks her out of his room, effectively ending their relationship. When he learns that Sam is openly gay he begins to show interest on him, but at the fair he decides to go for Chante instead. However, Riley blows it with Chante and goes inside the school where Sam tries to talk with him about being gay. Riley gets angry and punches him - all in front of Larissa, the president of the school's LGBT Alliance. In Beat It (2) Riley is called to Ms. Hatzilakos' office about the fight with Sam, where he claims that nothing happened and that there was no proof. Regardless, he is still instructed by Ms. Hatzilakos to spend the rest of the day at home, in addition to writing a thousand word essay on non-violent conflict resolutions. On his way out, Larissa offers him counseling sessions for homophobia, but he refuses. At the lifeguard exam, he thanks Sam for not following up with hate crime charges, but becomes distressed when Sam tells him that he had Riley removed from the lifeguard training course due to his temper. When trying to write his essay, Riley loses his temper again, tearing down posters and knocking over trophies before trying to find a cure for homosexuality on the internet. When Riley returns to school the next day, Peter informs him that he is getting a bad reputation for his temper, at which point Riley tells him about possibly finding a cure for his "confusion." Later he goes to a therapist who claims to have been cured of the same feelings Riley was having. Filled with excitement, Riley seeks out Fiona and tells her that he is looking into treatment for his "disease". Fiona replies that homosexuality cannot be cured, since it isn't a disease, and turns to leave. Angered by her behavior, he yells at Fiona "Too bad you can't cure bitch!", who then tells Riley that she never wants to speak with him again. Upon returning to the therapist, Riley learns that it would cost him $2000 and take approximately 10 months before he is cured. Outraged that it would cost so much, Riley storms out of the office and sets up a guys' night out with Peter over the telephone. Riley believes all it will take is to find the right girl. That night, Peter and Riley start to loosen up and have fun, but Riley can't get any girls to pay much attention to him, so he ends up drinking vodka from a flask that he brought. When he goes to the bathroom, drunk, he sees Sam at the urinal, and proceeds to harass him "No peeking" Riley teases while using a urinal. Riley ignores Sam's warning, and fight ensues, which results in Riley being pinned against the wall by Sam. Riley breaks down emotionally, telling Sam that he deserves to be beaten and that he just wants to be normal. Sam tells him that he understands what Riley is going through, and that he doesn't have to come out until he's ready. The following morning, Riley "comes out" to Peter before telling him that he doesn't want anyone else to know, at least for the rest of high school, and agrees to attend anger management sessions. In In Your Eyes, Riley starts off practicing his temper with Peter in a feelings group. Afterward, Anya confronts him and tells him that she needs to interview him for some kind of Degrassi bachelor award. When she is interviewing on the morning announcements, she asks him if he likes blonds or brunettes. Riley awkwardly answers the questions and runs away. In yoga class Riley tells Anya that he is gay after checking out Zane, he also asks her to not tell anyone. Anya then tells him that he totally likes Zane. Riley sort of denies it, but sort of proves it again after Anya tells him that Zane is actually gay. The next day, Zane finds out he is gay, and they start hanging out. They go to a secret tree house construction area where Riley likes to go to be alone. They start to talk but, when a security member comes and kicks them out Riley loses his temper and leaves Zane behind. The next day at school Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him behind with the security recruit member. Zane also wants Riley to go to the LGBT Mixer at Above The Dot. After, being convinced by Peter to go to the mixer because there are a lot of hetero's there, in which Riley still feels he has to pretend to be straight. After going in to the club and seeing Anya, she suggests he'd go and dance with Zane. Zane is really happy that Riley is there and he asks to see his best dance moves. Riley eventually loosens up and starts dancing with Zane. Later on, Zane and Riley start walking through town. When Zane calls for a taxi, Riley tells him he had fun and feels more comfortable coming out. Riley and Zane say goodbye, but before Zane officially leaves they kiss. Season 10 In 99 Problems, Part 1, Riley is seen spending the summer with his boyfriend, Zane Park, and training for football. Zane is upset that now that summer's over, Riley has to go from "summer Riley" (the Riley that likes to spend time with his boyfriend, Zane) to "football Riley" (the Riley that pretends he's straight), but Riley says that as soon as football season is over, "football Riley" will disappear. Zane says that Riley can only hide his homosexuality so long, but Riley defends himself by saying that they could still hang out. Zane makes a joke about joining the football team and transferring his soccer skills. Just as Zane is about to leave the park where they were working out, Riley says that he had fun this summer. Riley is later seen signing up for football. Drew Torres appears and asks to borrow a pen so he can sign up. Drew introduces himself and says that the only reason he transferred from his old school to Degrassi was because of the football team and the girls. Just as Riley is making a comment about Degrassi girls, Zane appears and asks for a pen. Riley is surprised that Zane is trying out and asks him if he's really trying out and Zane responds that he's got to show that gay guys can play sports too. Riley then introduces Drew to Zane and says that Zane is in Riley's algebra class. Zane is clearly upset with Riley's reference to him. After Drew leaves, Riley asks what he's doing and Zane asks Riley if he's not cool hanging out with Zane at football. Riley doesn't respond and Zane walks away. Riley and Drew are later seen in class. Drew asks Riley for help and Riley offers him "visual aid" with a bunch of girls named Jessica and then Fiona. Drew comments on Fiona and Riley helps Drew understand economics. Drew then reveals that he's trying out for quarterback and Riley looks troubled. Later during work-out, Zane is teased by a teammate, Owen, for being gay and calling him "princess." Drew says that it doesn't bother him that Zane is gay, but he wonders what'll happen when the team their first game is against finds out that their kicker kisses guys. Riley walks into the gym later to discover Zane kicking a football into a net alone. They are debating the "two Riley's" when Drew walks in, unseen. As they are talking, Drew walks back out, still unseen, and overhears their conversation. Drew takes this opportunity to blackmail Riley. At try-outs the next day, Drew suggests a tailgate barbecue. Riley scoffs at him, but the coach accepts Drew's idea. As the players are leaving, Drew reminds them to bring a date. Riley brings a girl who's name he forgets, then asks about Drew's date. Drew says that he doesn't know any girls at Degrassi and Riley says that he can only name so many girls. Drew comments about boys' names; Riley angrily approaches Drew and demands to know what he's saying and Drew says that that was the second time had caught Riley checking out Zane (A.K.A. Mr. Gay). Drew brushes it off as a joke. Riley offers Zane mustard and Zane asks if Riley is finally talking. Riley responds that he and Zane can't speak to each or communicate; Zane is confused and calls Riley pathetic. Drew interrupts and asks if Riley is trying to deny it. Riley says he's not in the mood for stupid jokes and Drew says, who said I'm joking?, then reveals what he heard in the gym. Drew says that Riley had better step aside, then walks away. Riley then gets the idea to "welcome the new guy to the team." Notes * It is rumored that Riley is held back in the Season 10, remaining a senior. Relationships *Anya MacPherson **Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) **Broke Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) ***Reason: Anya realized she wasn't over Sav after kissing Riley. *Fiona Coyne **Start Up: "Shoot to Thrill" (903) **Broke Up: "Beat It (2)" (907) ***Reason: Fiona knew Riley was gay and told him. The relationship was definitely over after Riley called her a bitch while he was outraged. *Zane Park **Start Up: "In Your Eyes" (918) **Break up: "99 Problems (1)" (1005) Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Homosexuals Category:QuaterBack Category:Gay Category:Sports Category:Caucasian Category:Male Category:Football Category:Gay Category:Males